Underlord
Underlords are entities born from the Aether entities described as beings with near god-like abilities. They are generally considered malicious and act as the primary agents for the dark god Mendechaus in his feud with the Goddess Kira, Though they have been known to be able to disobey if they wish and follow their own agenda. An Underlord's influence is directly related to territory they control. Thus, while being powerful, they are not truly all powerful. Destruction of their core severs their connection to a location. Every Underlord has a Home realm, where they may do as they wish. It is from this realm that their influence originates. The destruction of their realm is the only way an Underlord can be fully banished back to the Aether where it will take considerable time before they can return, losing most of their knowledge and power in the process. Abilities The defining ability of Underlord is the ability to create dungeons, manifesting a dungeon core and workers from which to expand. Their will manifests as a disembodied Hand which allows them to interact with the world. Such actions include ordering their workers, interacting with devices, cast spells, move/rally minions and slap them if they deem necessary. Underlords Known underlords include: * Oberon ("Mendechaus' Right Hand") * Marcus ("The Guardian") * Rhaskos ("The Ravager") * Kasita ("The Gold-Digger") * Mira ("The Mirage") * Draven ("The Undertaker") * Korvek ("The Splintered Mind") * Volta ("The Infernal Contraption") * Lamash ("The Rotting Reaper") * Shale ("The Wild Stampede") * Zeam ("The Assassin") There are other Underlords mentioned as contenders for the Under Games. However, they compete in a separate bracket to the player, and as such are never seen or heard, and their names are not mentioned aloud. * Arboreus ("The Force of Nature") * Carrion ("The Butcher") * Kronos ("The Eternal") * Morgana ("The Dark Queen") * Nemesis ("The Vengeful Father") * Steven Fright ("The Master Tactician") * Zazanog ("The Saviour") One more Underlord is mentioned in the name and description of one of the official skirmish maps, but other than this is not featured in the game at all. * Eutharia (mentioned in the 2-player Deathmatch map "Eutharia's Realm") Trivia * Captions during the loading screen speak of the greatest and most feared Underlord being the Underlord called Sammy, however it is not confirmed if Sammy truly exists. * It is implied that there a Holy counterpart to an Underlord called an Overseer that works for the Goddess Kira, however little is known about their abilities and none are encountered by the player during the war. ** It is possible that Overseers were originally considered for an Empire campaign overseeing Empire dungeons. * In the original ending it was implied that when a Overlord is returned to the Aether they become a Overseer and vice versa (this was shown with the Aether turning from blue to red at the beginning as the player returned as a Overlord and vice versa when Kira welcomed the player as a returning Overseer). ** This however was retconned with a revision to the story. * All of the Underlords encountered in the main campaign, as well as the playable Underlords from the Under Games, have AI personalities that can be fought in skirmish mode and be selected as an AI personality for other game modes. ** While none of the other Underlords added in the Under Games expansion have dungeon themes or dialogue, Steven Fright did have an AI personality which has been in the game since skirmish mode was implemented. The personality was removed in the accompanying patch, when the other AI were upgraded. His appearance as a contender in the Under Games is likely an Easter Egg. ** Additionally, Zeam has an AI personality, which can be fought in Skirmish as of the AI update in patch 2.0. * Four of the unseen Underlords in the Under Games campaign (Carrion, Kronos, Morgana and Nemesis) are also the names of Keepers encountered by the player during the Dungeon Keeper 2 campaign. Category:Underlords